<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WIth LOve by kffproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549100">WIth LOve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject'>kffproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, D.O - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Happy Ending, Horror, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Weishin, jongin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KFF Project : Special Quarantine]</p>
<p>Pernikahan adalah hal terindah untuk setiap insan Tuhan, apalagi pernikahan yang telah direstui oleh semua pihak pasti rasa bahagia yang akan melimpahi. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Haruskah mereka melalui semua jalan yang telah ditakdirkan</p>
<p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WIth LOve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Title</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Love </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Main Cast</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Side Cast</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Wooseok, Lee Jinhyuk, Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Warning</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horror little bit, bahasa semi baku</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Summary</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pernikahan adalah hal terindah untuk setiap insan Tuhan, apalagi pernikahan yang telah direstui oleh semua pihak pasti rasa bahagia yang akan melimpahi. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Haruskah mereka melalui semua jalan yang telah ditakdirkan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Author Note</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Untuk yang punya prompt aku mau minta maaf karena mungkin ada beberapa part yang tidak sesuai, aku harap kamu tetap menyukainya ini prompt yang bagus namun terbatas di saya. Untuk semua reader KFF enjoy ya sama cerita ini. Untuk para crew KFF terima kasih banyak karena tetap melangsungkan KFF2K20 semoga di tahun-tahun berikutnya KFF terus berjalan agar FF KaiSoo tetap ada. And last jaga kesehatan kalian semua. Jayalah KaiSoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Kode Prompt</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BL018 : Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih bayi, tapi hubungan mereka tidak seperti hubungan pada umumnya alias musuh bebuyutan. Orang tua mereka pun bersekongkol dan memaksa keduanya untuk tinggal bersama di desa terpencill. Namun ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dan membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Tag</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>#KaiSoo #Kai #D.O. #Jongin #Kyungsoo #EXO #HappyEnding #Horror #Comedy #ChanBaek #WeiShin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamar yang tampak megah dengan interior yang mengagumkan, tergantung di tengahnya lampu Kristal yang memantulkan cahaya keemasan menambah kesan hangat di antara 3 orang yang sedang duduk di dalamnya dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Satu orang pria dengan garis wajah yang tegas sedang duduk di tepian ranjang king size memandang dengan bosan ke arah dua orang lainnya yang duduk di depan kaca. Wanita dengan umur berkisar 40 tahun namun paras cantiknya menutupi usia seharusnya sedang berdebat dengan satu orang laki-laki manis yang terus menunjukkan raut wajah kesal kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayolah Kyungsoo, tidak ada salahnya dengan pernikahan ini bukan?”. Wanita  paruh baya tersebut kembali berbicara kepada laki-laki manis di sampingnya, Kyungsoo kembali memandang wajah mamanya dengan enggan. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menerima semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini, dalam hidupnya Kyungsoo bermimpi untuk sebuah pernikahan namun pernikahan yang dilandaskan dengan rasa cinta, kasih dan sayang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, Kyungsoo bahkan baru lulus SMA bagaimana bisa langsung menikah, apa kata teman-temanku nanti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama dan papa juga menikah saat baru lulus SMA kok. Tidak ada yang salah malah kalau kalian sudah menikah suami kamu bisa menjaga kamu saat memasuki dunia perkuliahan sayang.”Kyungsoo cemberut saat merasa kalah telak dengan mamanya, bagaimanapun mamanya adalah pembicara terbaik hingga Kyungsoo tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama apa tidak bisakah dengan yang lain saja, kenapa harus dengan si hitam”. Kyungsoo kembali mencoba merayu berharap rayuannya kali ini akan berhasil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudahlah Soo-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ya</span>
  </em>
  <span> terima takdirmu, ini amanah kakek apa kamu tega membuat kakek tidak merasa bahagia di langit sana”. Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah ranjang yang saat ini sedang dihuni oleh kakak satu-satunya, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo merasa tenang saat kyungsoo saja harus menghadapi takdir buruk ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bahkan masih sibuk mendelik dengan tajam kearah pria yang duduk dengan kaki bertopang itu, dia Yifan, berbeda 10 tahun dengan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo berperilaku manja terhadap Yifan. Yifan adalah harapan terakhir Kyungsoo untuk kabur dari pernikahan bodoh ini, tapi melihat tanggapannya Yifan turut berbahagia, menyadari itu Kyungsoo berdecak dan kembali memandang pantulan diri di depan cermin. Kyungsoo memandang setiap inti tubuhnya di cermin wajah yang dipoles sedemikian rupa membuatnya terlihat sedikit manis, tuxedo warna putih dengan bunga baby blue di kantongnya menambah kesan manis pada diri Kyungsoo. Menyadari diri tidak akan berhasil terhindar dari nasib ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apabila aku melakukan ini, kakek akan berbahagia bersama nenek di langit sana.” Kyungsoo bergumam namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yifan dan mama Kyungsoo. Mama hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum manis yang menyertai serta genggaman tangan yang semakin erat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan napasnya pintu kamar dibuka dengan sangat pelan diikuti munculnya seorang pria seusia mama tersenyum kearah ketiga orang tersebut. “Nak, papa cuman mau bilang sudah waktunya, Kim Jongin sudah tiba”. Mendengar kata papa membuat Kyungsoo gugup bukan main, Kyungsoo harap tidak ada hal menyedihkan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aula Hotel Shilla akan menjadi saksi bisu akan bersatunya dua insan manusia dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Kyungsoo memasuki aula dengan menggenggam lengan papa dengan sangat erat. Rasa ragu mulai menghampiri diri Kyungsoo, bagi orang lain tidak ada yang salah keluarga Do dan keluarga Kim sudah berteman sejak lama bahkan Kyungsoo menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama dengan Kim Jongin, namun sekali lagi Kyungsoo bahkan gamang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jika sudah mengenal Kyungsoo dan Jongin pasti mengetahui bagaimana hubungan mereka dan itu tidak bisa disebut baik-baik saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Jongin melebihi dari Tom dan Jerry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa telah berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin saat merasakan usapan lembut di lengan, papa memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang terkembang berusaha menyakinkan Kyungsoo bila semuaya akan baik-baik saja sekarang atau bahkan nanti. Melihat papa meninggalkan altar menyisakan ketegangan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan pendeta di tengahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah pendeta dengan kekuatan terakhir lalu tersenyum kecut ke arah Jongin yang memandangnya datar sekali. Kurang dari 10 menit status Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan berubah di mata hukum dan agama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah dipaksa bangun oleh mamanya mempersiapkan diri katanya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan pergi ke suatu tempat sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Saat kyungsoo sampai di ruang keluarga, ia dapat melihat ada mama dan papa disana  memperhatikan interaksi Kim Wooseok si manis adik Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun si cerewet teman dekat sedari kecil, entah hal menarik apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan yang pastinya Kyungsoo malas untuk mencari tahu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pastikan semuanya tak tertinggal Kyung, milikmu dan juga milik Jongin”. Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh, Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan manis di samping papa sembari menunggu kedatangan Jongin, entah apa yang dilakukan di dalam kamar, mengingat perkara kamar membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin berebut tempat tidur hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mendepak Jongin dari ranjangnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat Jongin menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu ia tidak kaget lagi melihat keadaan ruang keluarga, Wooseok sudah bilang akan datang pagi sekali ke kediaman Do untuk menjenguk sang kakak setelah pernikahan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, duduk di sini”. Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar perkataan papa yang menepuk ruang di samping yang kosong, menyuruh Jongin untuk mengisi ruang kosong tersebut.  Saat Jongin duduk di tempat tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya bengong memperhatikan para pelayan lalu lalang mengangkat barang-barang milik mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, kami akan kemana?”. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bertanya berharap untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti. “Kalian akan berlibur sebagai hadiah pernikahan ke pulau Jeju selama tujuh hari”. Tujuh hari, bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> kak Soo, semoga waktu tujuh hari itu membuat kalian berdua menjadi semakin dekat”. Suara lembut Wooseok mengikuti. “iya tuh Kyung, lumayan lah </span>
  <em>
    <span>refreshing</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Baekhyun memperlihatkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>eye smile</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kak, kata </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> tolong jaga menantu manisnya ya.” Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Wooseok sedangkan Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semua sudah siap, kalian berdua bisa berangkat, ayo cepat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama tidakkah terlalu terburu-buru, aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarapan nanti saja di bandara atau di pesawat, mama bosan melihatmu masih berada dirumah sekarang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“papa, mama jahat sama Sooie.” Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat mengadu kepada sang papa yang hanya di balas kekehan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benar sayang, papa juga bosan melihatmu di rumah. Yifan ada dirumahnya sendiri dengan Tao-suami Yifan. Jika kamu berangkat sekarang semakin cepat papa bisa berduaan dengan mama.” Mendengar perkataan papa membuat Kyungsoo langsung berdiri berjalan dengan enggan menuju pintu utama diikuti oleh semua orang di belakangnya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, pasangan pengantin baru itu akhirnya sampai di villa tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka sebagai suami istri. Kyungsoo segera turun dari mobil yang menjemput di bandara meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berlabuh di dunia mimpinya. Memandang sekeliling villa yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri, bagaimana tidak villa itu menjadi satu-satunya bagunan yang berdiri di tanah itu, di belakang villa hanya tampak hutan lebat membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Bangunan villa yang sangat besar hanya untuk dua orang dengan interior kuno pada zaman Belanda. Ini benar pulau Jeju, di pikiran Kyungsoo pulau Jeju itu indah akan pemandangan pantai dan laut serta resort-resort mewah yang menanti. Rasanya Kyungsoo enggan mengangkat tungkai nya masuk ke dalam villa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo lagi ngapain di sana menghalangi jalan gue, minggir-minggir gue mau lewat”. Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara Jongin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri pendengaran dan bergeser ke samping memberi ruang untuk Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam villa, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengekor di belakang Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di dalam villa benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bergidik, cat dinding semuanya berwarna gelap, terdapat banyak lukisan abstrak tertempel di dinding serta beberapa pajangan yang tidak biasa, bagaimana tengkorak di jadikan hiasan. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa, Kyungsoo mendengus melihatnya. Dari sini Kyungsoo yakin ini bukan pulau Jeju tapi pulau antah berantah sepertinya benar sang papa ingin membuang Kyungsoo dari rumah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woi hitam, selama kita di villa ini, ada beberapa peraturan yang harus lo ikuti dari gue tanpa terkecuali. Peraturannya bakal gue kasih besok pagi. DENGAR ITU.” Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan mata melotot biar dia tahu diri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo maunya apa sih Kyung</span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ribet gak lo, jangan karena gue diem dan mengira gue ikhlas dengan pernikahan bodoh ini ya.” Kyungsoo semakin melotot mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gua juga ogah nikah sama lo yang hitam, intinya gue mau milih kamar duluan. Capek gue liat lo padahal baru sehari. Gak bisa bayangin gue hidup sama lo”. Kyungsoo berdiri menarik kopernya menuju kamar yang ada di dekat tangga, kamar itu yang akan Kyungsoo gunakan apapun yang terjadi. Melewati Jongin dengan menendang tulang keringnya dan mengabaikan sumpah serapahnya di belakang sana. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan Jongin yang masih memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan benci, Jongin berdiri menyeret kaki serta kopernya menuju kamar di samping kamar Kyungsoo kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat keras. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tertawa remeh melihatnya, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, lalu menggunakan kakinya menutup pintu menyimpan koper sembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, mengambil handphone melihat waktu yang tertera, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa sangat haus, Jongin kembali meletakkan handphone di nakas mengumpulkan sedikit niat untuk bangkit dari kasur yang terlalu nyaman, membuka pintu kamar. Jongin berjalan keluar ke arah dapur, berjalan pelan-pelan karena pencahayaan yang minim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebenarnya jalan dari kamar Jongin ke dapur cukup dekat, namun Jongin merasa jauh untuk menjangkau dapur. Suasana yang sepi ditambah berbagai macam suara hewan atau suara apa saling bersahutan dari luar villa. Jongin sebenarnya cukup penakut akan hal-hal mistis cuman masa harus diumbar kan malu. Dengan keberanian yang bisa dikatakan seujung kuku Jongin berjalan kembali ke dapur membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum dan bergegas untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri melihat keadaan sekitar saat merasa yakin tidak ada Jongin , Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur, Kyungsoo lapar ingin makan berharap di dalam kulkas terdapat bahan makanan yang dapat diolah. Beruntung Kyungsoo bisa memasak. Sembari berpikir apa perlu Jongin juga dimasakin atau biarin jongin kelaparan terus mati. Bukankah itu pilihan tepat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat Kyungsoo membuka kulkas ia cukup terkejut dengan isi kulkas yang dapat dikatakan sangat lengkap dan banyak bahkan sepertinya tidak perlu keluar villa untuk mencari supermarket. Kyungsoo fokus untuk memasak tanpa menyadari Jongin yang berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, duduk di kursi meja makan memperhatikan Kyungsoo memasak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menyajikan masakannya dalam dua piring berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di depan Jongin dengan dua piring pasta di depannya. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang juga selalu meliriknya, Kyungsoo makan dengan tenang disertai rasa puas melihat wajah memelas Jongin yang pasti merasa lapar namun gengsi untuk meminta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini gue udah kenyang, tadi lapar banget jadi masak dua porsi malah kekenyangan.” Kyungsoo mendorong piring pasta ke arah Jongin, setelah memastikan Jongin memakan pastanya walau dengan wajah malas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue udah buat peraturan selama kita disini, lo gak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar gue apapun yang terjadi. Jangan coba-coba melakukan kontak fisik gue tahu selain hitam otak lo juga mesum.” Jongin tersedak pastanya saat mendengar omongan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin meminum air yang ada di sampingnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maksud lo apa bilang gue mesum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo emang mesum ya. Umur 9 tahun lo masuk ke kamar gue tanpa permisi itu niatnya mau ngintip kan. Gak usah bohong deh lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bukan buat ngintip ya, gue disuruh papa masuk ke kamar lo ya gue nurut doang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya begitu, lo bodoh bagaimana bisa masuk kamar orang lain dengan gampang seperti itu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue gak bodoh Kyungsoo, lo yang bodoh. Siapa yang salah menjawab soal saat ujian tengah semester saat kelas 6 sekolah dasar. LO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itu karena gue kurang teliti ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itu sama saja bodoh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue gak bodoh ya mesum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loe bodoh ya bodoh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terserah, gue muak sama lo, kenapa gue harus terjebak di pernikahan bodoh ini dengan orang mesum kek lo.” Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan kaki menghentak pertanda kalau dia sedang kesal sekali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo masih berjalan dengan kaki dihentakin sampai depan pintu, saat Kyungsoo meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya berkali-kali tidak dapat dibuka. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mencari kunci pintu di sekeliling tetap tidak terlihat keberadaan kunci tersebut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JONGIN.” Kyungsoo berteriak dengan keras, siapa yang tahu Jongin yang menyimpan kuncinya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa Kyung</span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span>, suara lo bisa buat gue budeg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mana kunci pintu, gue mau jalan-jalan.” Kyungsoo menadahkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin. Namun Jongin hanya melihat tangan itu bingung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kunci apa maksud lo?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kunci pintu hitam, pintu ini terkunci.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue tidak ada ngambil kuncinya ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bohong!.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buat apa gue bohong ke lo.” Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang dengan susah payah memutar knop pintu sekuat tenaga, bahkan Jongin sesekali mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak bisa shorty, kita terkunci di villa ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana bisa?.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seharian Kyungsoo dan Jongin sibuk memeriksa setiap inci villa barangkali kunci tersebut tercecer namun nihil sampai matahari kembali ke peraduannya pun kunci villa tersebut tetap tidak ditemukan. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa sudah kepalang lelah mencari kunci bahkan makan siang pun tak terlintas di benaknya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin terjebak di villa ini bersama dengan Jongin bisa gila menghabiskan waktunya tijih kedepan dengan orang itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin entah melakukan apa sekarang, saat Kyungsoo memutuskan beristirahat Jongin berlalu menuju dapur. Kyungsoo berteman dengan Jongin bahkan dari masih bau minyak telon dan bedak bayi, orang tua Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah bersahabat dari masa kuliah, namun pertemanan Kyungsoo dan Jongin bukan pertemanan yang membuat orang iri atau sebagainya karena bagi Wooseok dan Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada dalam satu ruangan maka perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi. Kyungsoo tipe orang yang mencintai kebersihan tetapi Jongin tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu ditambah Jongin mempunyai tangan ajaib membuat Kyungsoo akan selalu mengomel setiap bertemu Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo meraba perut yang terus berbunyi sedari siang namun Kyungsoo abaikan. Tidak tahan dengan rasa lapar yang mendera Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur, saat sampai di pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang keluarga Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang sangat fokus memandang sebungkus mie instan serta panci yang sudah terisi air di atas kompor, Kyungsoo mendengus melihatnya Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang senang sekali mengkonsumsi mie instan dan Jongin adalah orang yang sangat menyukai mie instan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo makan mie instan lagi, gak takut mati karena badan penuh sampah seperti itu.” Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat risih dengan orang-orang yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini mie ya bukan sampah, lo jangan sok tahu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minggir biar gue yang masak daripada harus makan kumpulan sampah itu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berdecak mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo, namun Jongin memilih mengalah demi kesejahteraan perutnya, sudah terlalu lapar untuk meladeni Kyungsoo yang galak dan senang mengomel seperti ibu-ibu. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil bahan di dalam kulkas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat pasta lagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongsum, lo harusnya bantu gue ya bukannya malah duduk manis macam raja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue harus bantu lo apa sih, rempong banget kek </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini potong daun bawangnya sama tomatnya, jangan lupa dicuci, awas lo ya malah ngancurin semua dengan tangan ajaib lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mencuci daun bawang dan tomatnya di wastafel, kemudian mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong seperti perintah Kyungsoo. “Jongsum, ambilin garam.” Jongin kembali bergerak untuk mengambil garam namun ini hal yang membingungkan di rumahnya semua bumbu dapur mempunyai label nama masing-masing jadi tidak sulit untuk mengambilnya. Namun ini semua bumbu dapur mempunyai wadah dengan bentuk yang sama. Jongin tuh ceroboh banget. Jongin bahkan dijuluki tangan ajaib karena dengan tangannya Jongin dapat merusak barang di sekitar dengan sekejap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin lo kok lama hanya perkara garam doang.” Jongin terburu-buru mengangkat wadah di depannya memilih dengan random dan segera memberikan wadah tersebut ke tangan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin ambilin gue piring dong.” Lagi, Jongin bergerak kembali mengambil dua piring namun saat tanganya memegang piring Jongin tak sengaja menyenggol panci yang ada di sampingnya membuat panci tersebut berjatuhan sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sangat besar, bahkan membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudah gue bilang hati-hati sama tangan lo. Bagaimana kalau panci-pancinya rusak masih beruntung bukan piring nya yang pecah. Menyusahkan sekali.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bisakah lo diam, gue juga enggak sengaja senggol panci-panci itu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo yang diam ya, mama anakmu tidak tahan dengan semua hal ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diam bodoh ini sudah malam. Suara lo mengganggu ketenangan. Buruan gue lapar jangan kebanyakan ngomel jadi cepat tua baru menyesal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bodoh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pun segera mengangkat dua piring pasta ke meja makan, muka Kyungsoo masih masam. Pokoknya hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongin sangat menyebalkan termasuk pernikahan ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pagi sekali Jongin sudah bagun dari tidur lelap, kegiatan pertama yang Jongin lakukan setelah keluar kamar adalah memeriksa pintu lagi, berharap pintu tidak terkunci namun nihil pintu itu tertutup rapat seakan-akan tidak ada orang di dalam villa. Jongin menggeram, kesal sekali terjebak dalam situasi canggung dan menyebalkan seperti ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudahlah, anggap saja ini kesempatan untuk berdamai dengan Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin kembali ke ruang keluarga, menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat segar dengan rambut basah. Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat Kyungsoo memandangi kesibukan Kyungsoo dari dekat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyung</span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pintu masih terkunci, tidak ada jalan keluar. Satu-satunya kita menunggu sampai enam hari lagi.” Jongin seperti berbicara sendiri, Kyungsoo sibuk mengotak-atik entah apa di tangannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo dapat darimana mainan itu?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laci. Lumayanlah untuk menemani kegabutan selama di villa ini. Ingin marah tapi harus marah ke siapa jadi gue pasrah saja.” Jongin diam-diam menyetujui dalam hati, ingin protes tapi pada siapa ia bisa protes. Kemarin Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berkali-kali menelpon semua nomor keluarganya, dan harapan terakhir mereka sirna tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo main, yang kalah nanti memasak, gue lagi malas untuk masak sebenarnya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?, lo tau gue gak bisa masak selain mie instan yang kata lo makanan sampah itu.” Jongin berteriak tidak santai akan perkataan Kyungsoo namun lebih mengejutkan lagi melihat tanggapan Kyungsoo.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gak papa gue makan makanan sampah sekali-kali, gue sering mikir apa enaknya makanan itu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emang lo tahu cara mainnya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya jelaslah gue tahu, gue sering main permainan ini sama Baekhyun dan Wooseok kok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooseok tahu permainan ini, bagaimana mungkin gue saja sebagai kakaknya gak tahu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itu tidak ada pengaruhnya bodoh, lo doang yang mainnya kurang jauh.” Jongin mendengus tidak suka dengan tawa Kyungsoo, satu hal yang paling Jongin tidak suka dari Kyungsoo tawa arogannya mengesalkan. Sampai sekarangpun Jongin bingung mengapa Wooseok bisa sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, Wooseok bahkan sangat terang-terangan mengatakan lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo dibanding Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin iri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo main dan nantikan kekalahan lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue gak ngerti cara mainnya dan sebagainya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue jelasin, tenang Jongsum gue orang baik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Berisik lo ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi, sebentar lo bisa tarik baloknya terus taruh di tumpukan paling atas, baloknya bisa diambil di tumpukan mana saja. Kalo pas lo narik baloknya terus tumpukan nya roboh berarti lo kalah. Bagaimana paham gak?.” Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, permainannya cukup mudah hanya terus jaga agar tumpukan balok itu tidak roboh saat giliran bermain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke, ayo kita main.” Jongin cuman bisa tersenyum dalam hati. Kyungsoo yang tertawa bebas tanpa beban itu adalah pemandangan terindah, Jongin selalu berharap dapat melihat senyum atau bahkan tawa Kyungsoo, senyum Kyungsoo itu healing buat Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baru dimulai saja baloknya sudah roboh di pegang Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah. “Kapan tangan lo berhenti ceroboh sih, susun laagi baloknya masa main cuman sekali doang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mencoba menyusun balok menjadi tumpukan yang rapi, tapi tumpukan itu  tidak pernah terbentuk karena selalu roboh. Kyungsoo sampai lelah melihatnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudahlah gue lapar, sana masak mie instan lo kalah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berdiri di pinggiran counter dapur, di depan kompor ada Jongin yang lagi sibuk masak mie instan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tuh suka makan mie instan cuman gak sampai kayak Jongin yang makanan pokoknya lebih ke mie instan dibanding nasi, Kyungsoo suka apa yang Jongin suka. Tapi Jongin di sekolah kebanyakan tebar pesona, sana sini ada saja gebetan. Kyungsoo kesal jadi jalan tengah buat Jongin tetap tahu atensi Kyungsoo dengan sering berdebat padahal kata Wooseok Jongin itu manis banget, entah kapan Kyungsoo bisa liat kemanisan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BRUKK”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo yang awalnya sibuk melamun tersentak saat mendengar bunyi keras dari arah ruang tamu. Kyungsoo berlari menuju sumber suara Jongin juga ikut berlari di belakang setelah memastikan kompor mati. Saat sudah di ruang tamu Kyungsoo cuman bisa mematung melihat guci yang disimpan di dekat pintu sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Hal yang membingungkan bagaimana guci besar itu bisa pecah, tidak mungkin angin yang membuat pecah tidak ada celah yang dapat dilalui angin yang besar untuk masuk dan menggerakan guci. Saat Kyungsoo masih mematung Jongin mendekat mencoba melihat lebih detail. Benar-benar kejadian yang aneh, di villa ini hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan keduanya sedari tadi berada di dapur lalu siapa yang memecahkan guci ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, jangan dipegang gue ambil sapu sama serok sampah, tunggu ya.” Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil sapu di dapur dan dengan cepat kembali memberi Jongin sapu dan serokan dengan tangan gemetaran. Kyungsoo itu penakut benar-benar penakut dan kejadian ini tidak jelas penyebabnya.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudah lo yang tenang nanti gue cari penyebabnya apa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sama-sama carinya. Gue  juga penasaran.” Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin membuang pecahan guci di tempat sampah dan kembali ke dapur melihat bagaimana nasib mie instan di panci. Masalah ini akan segera Kyungsoo pecahkan. Kyungsoo tidak mau harus berada dirumah ini enam hari lagi dengan bayang-bayang horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin mie instannya ngembang mana enak kayak gini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Udalah makan saja, enak itu cobain.” Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa  makan mie yang sudah ngembang kayak cacing begini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke oke lo menang, tunggu gue masak yang lain, ribet bener.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awas gagang panci nya lepas lagi, bisa gila aku kalau panci-panci di rumah dirusak sama kamu semua.” Kyungsoo itu sayang banget sama panci-panci di rumah karena menurut Kyungsoo masakan enak harus disertai alat memasak yang memadai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo kalau takut nanti malam lo bisa ke kamarku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey jangan sembarangan ya, lo juga penakut. Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah masuk ke dalam kamar gue gak suka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya atau semua akan hancur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin masih memikirkan kejadian aneh selama sampai ke villa ini. Villa yang dikelilingi pohon besar, di belakang villa bahkan terdapat hutan membuat suasana sedikit mencekam, bahkan di malam pertama di villa ini saat dikamar mendengar seperti suara orang menangis namun Jongin mencoba tak peduli yang Jongin pikirkan itu suara Kyungsoo yang menangis karena merindukan rumah, di lanjut dengan kasus kunci villa hilang dan terakhir tadi siang saat guci yang tiba-tiba pecah tak diketahui penyebabnya. Sungguh ini membuat kepala Jongin sakit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daripada lelah memikirkan hal absurd itu, lebih baik Jongin mencari hiburan sungguh memikirkan kejadian itu semakin lama bukan mendapatkan titik terang malah membuat Jongin takut. Kyungsoo sedang di kamar katanya mau mandi dan berganti pakaian. Perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada beberapa rak kaset di ruang keluarga, karena penasaran Jongin mencoba melihat beberapa jenis kaset, mencari kaset yang menarik perhatian. Mata jongin tertuju pada susunan kaset paling belakang dengan warna yang mencolok serta ukuran tempat yang tidak seragam dengan yang lain. Jongin mencolok DVD player menyambungkan dengan televisi ukuran 42 inci di depan. Saat televisi mulai menayangkan bagian pembuka film Kyungsoo datang menghampiri, tampak segar dan wangi jangan lupa setelan piyama manis bergambar penguin yang Kyungsoo gunakan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mau nonton film apa?.” Jongin menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke pinggir sofa memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Kyungsoo bergabung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entahlah, gue tadi iseng liat-liat rak kaset dan nemuin kaset itu.” Kyungsoo mengangkat kaki naik ke atas sofa mencari posisi ternyaman untuk menyaksikan film. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Movie night</span>
  </em>
  <span> bukan jalan buruk untuk keadaan kita yang terkurung seperti burung dalam sangkar.” Jongin menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, memfokuskan mata pada film yang telah tayang di hadapan mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Film sudah berjalan setengah, film yang menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan dua orang yang saling mencintai namun terhalangi oleh ketidakpekaan satu sama lain. Saling mencintai namun tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertindak sehingga keduanya menjadi salah sangka dan berpikir lain satu sama lain. Jongin tersenyum getir, film yang terputar seperti sedang tertawa di depan wajah, menertawakan ketidakberanian diri dalam bertindak untuk mengatakan semua perasaan yang terbengkalai. Jongin takut saat Kyungsoo mengetahui semua perasaan, Kyungsoo akan menjauh, lebih baik seperti sekarang berdebat tanpa henti tapi Jongin dapat melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat film berada di penghujung cerita, tiba-tiba semua lampu padam, menyisakan gelap gulita yang mencekam, Jongin dengan segera menggapai tangan Kyungsoo yang juga berusaha menggapai Pegangan. Kyungsoo membenci kegelapan dan akan menangis saat lampu padam namun tidak ada yang menggenggam atau memeluk, setidaknya menyakinkan Kyungsoo bila ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Jongin masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat lampu kembali menyala mungkin terjadi pemadaman bergilir dari pusat. Belum penuh rasa lega yang mendera lampu kembali padam Kyungsoo bahkan tidak hanya menggenggam bahkan Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat. Beruntung Jongin tidak begitu takut dengan kegelapan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin berusaha mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di meja, Kyungsoo terus merengek. Jongin segera mengaktifkan flash handphone dan mendekatkan cahaya tersebut ke wajah Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JONGIN.” Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat terkejut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo kenapa?.” Jongin berusaha melihat wajah Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo malah terus menerus melesakan wajah di dada Jongin serta tangan gemetaran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jong-in ta-di aku l-i-ihat ada bayangan di belakang televisi tersenyum ke arahku tapi senyum yang buat merinding.” Kyungsoo bahkan sesegukan menjelaskan. Jongin kembali mengedarkan satu-satunya sumber cahaya mengelilingi ruang keluarga tapi nihil tidak ada yang ia lihat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak ada apa-apa Kyungsoo. Mungkin kamu salah.” Kyungsoo menggeleng heboh mendengar perkataan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana bisa salah lihat bila sangat jelas. Rambutnya panjang mukanya ada darah Jong, ia melirik ke arahku dengan senyum seram.” Jongin mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Kyungsoo serta mengelus kepala serta membisikkan kata-kata penenang berharap Kyungsoo akan merasa aman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sangat lama Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan diri. “Ayo angkat kepalamu tidak ada apa-apa Kyung.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku takut Jongin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KLEK.” Akhirnya lampu pun kembali menyala, perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala, mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, Jongin hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai mata Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dari kepala turun ke tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger manis di dada Jongin. Setelah Kyungsoo tersentak dan segera mungkin menjauh dari sisi Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo sengaja kan biarin gue meluk-meluk lo. Ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idih, yang takut sambil nangis itu lo ya bukan gue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue takut gelap semua juga tahu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi gak sampai mengada-ngada bilang ada bayangan rambut panjang mukanya ada darah melirik kearah lo sambil senyum seram padahal gue gak lihat apa-apa. Pasti lo yang ambil dalam kesempatan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo.”Bodoh.” setelah mengumpat Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar menyisakan Jongin yang masih tertawa gemas akan tingkah Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, bahkan  sudah balik kanan kiri mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Jarum jam di dinding baru menunjukkan jam 3, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan apa yang ia alami selama pemadaman tadi. Apa benar itu hanya khayalan yang terbentuk karena ketakutan Kyungsoo. Selain hal itu masih ada yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur malam mini bagaimana mau tidur apabila memejamkan mata bayangannya yang memeluk Jongin sangat erat berputar terus di kepala bahkan Kyungsoo baru mengingat semua percakapan mereka kala gelap menaungi, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang merengek, memanggil nama Jongin terus menerus bahkan yang biasa Kyungsoo pakai lo-gue tadi dia pake aku-kamu. Kyungsoo malu mengingat itu semua, berbagai cara untuk menghindari Jongin berputar di pikiran namun semua berakhir sia-sia karena pada kenyataan yang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin terjebak di villa ini yang artinya Kyungsoo tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menghindar sedikitpun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelelahan membuat Kyungsoo menyerah untuk tidur, Kyungsoo mau buat coklat panas saja lumayan menemani saat dingin seperti sekarang. Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar ada benda yang jatuh tepat di bawah kaki, Kyungsoo menunduk berniat mengambil benda tersebut, hanya batu kecil dengan warna merah mencolok. Saat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh, Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata melotot, peluh membanjiri dahi dan leher. Ingin kaki berlari namun kaki sangat susah untuk diangkat, suaranya seperti tertahan di ujung lidah. Di depan sana dengan jarak 1 meter berdiri seorang perempuan dengan senyum mengejek kearah Kyungsoo, wajah yang seperti terkena luka bakar serta rambut pendek. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menutup mata serta kedua tangan dan kaki bergetar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JONGINNNNNNNNN.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”JONGINNNN.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tersentak saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya. Itu bukan mimpi, suara itu seperti sangat dekat bahkan Jongin tidak yakin apa ia bermimpi atau tidak. Jongin terdiam diatas ranjang mencoba meyakinkan diri akan suara tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonginnnn tolong aku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanpa berpikir dua kali Jongin segera berlari ke arah sumber suara setelah yakin bila itu suara Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin membuka pintu kamar dan bergegas ke kamar Kyungsoo bisa ia lihat Kyungsoo terduduk di depan pintu kamar dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tangan dan kaki bergetar, suara isakan yang terdengar bersahut-sahutan dan jangan lupa keringat yang menetes dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mendekat kemudian ikut berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo berusaha untuk melihat keadaan, tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang keras kepala ia enggan membuka kedua telapak tangan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo ada apa hmm, ada aku disini kamu aman. Ayok pindah ke ruang keluarga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin aku takut, aku gak berani ke kamar aku gak berani tidur sendiri aku takut”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesampainya di ruang keluarga Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo tanpa melepas genggaman tangan,  memastikan Kyungsoo sudah tenang dari ketakutan yang mendera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wanna say something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pertanyaan Jongin lewat begitu saja seperti angin lalu. Memutuskan tidak akan bertanya sampai Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sendiri. Jongin cuman bisa memeluk Kyungsoo dan kembali membisikkan kata penenang sampai suara isakan Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur menghilang. Saat Jongin mencoba melihat wajah Kyungsoo ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur dengan kening yang berkerut serta mulut yang masih terus mengigau dengan suara pelan. Jari Jongin bergerak mengusap dahi Kyungsoo dan menyematkan satu kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep well my love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin masih bertahan di ruang keluarga bersama Kyungsoo, semalaman Kyungsoo tak ingin lepas karena ketakutan. Jongin yang awalnya menawarkan untuk mengantar ke dalam kamar tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan mentah. Alhasil Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan sisa malam dengan tidur di sofa. Jongin bersyukur karena sofa yang cukup untuk ditempati dua orang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terbagun terlebih dahulu, netranya menangkap Kyungsoo yang tidur bergelung di sisi sofa yang lain, tak terasa senyuman manis Jongin terbit teringat bagaimana erat pelukan Kyungsoo semalam, bagaimana tangan lentik Kyungsoo terus mencengkram baju, serta suara Kyungsoo yang terus bergumam namanya sungguh membuat Jongin tak bisa langsung jatuh tertidur, memastikan Kyungsoo tertidur lelap kemudian Jongin memberanikan diri menutup mata dan ikut berlarut dalam dunia mimpi bersama Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah manis Kyungsoo, dari kedua mata bulat yang selalu bersinar terang, hidung yang mancung, sampai akhirnya sampai pada bibir ranum Kyungsoo yang akan berbentuk hati saat tersenyum. Hingga detik ini Jongin yakin saat Tuhan menciptakan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan bahagia hingga Kyungsoo tercipta dengan sangat indah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masih segar di ingatan Jongin bagaimana Kyungsoo kecil, Kyungsoo kecil adalah anak yang ceria. Mereka sering bermain bersama, terkadang Kyungsoo dan papa datang bermain ke rumah Jongin dan sebaliknya. Belajar dan bermain bersama walau diselingi dengan sedikit perkelahian khas anak-anak. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dulu punya permainan yang sampai sekarang masih Jongin ingat, bagaimana daddy dan papa mengumpulkan tutup botol tisu basah dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah permainan yang nanti akan diisi gambar atau kata-kata yang akan ditebak Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dari kecil memang sudah sangat pintar. Seiring berjalannya waktu semua keakraban Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai renggang, Kyungsoo menghindar disaat Jongin berusaha mendekat sehingga Jongin berada dalam pilihan terakhir yaitu menjadi musuh Kyungsoo. Tak apa menjadi musuh asal Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikan, Jongin rela melakukan segalanya. Satu hal lain yang membuat Jongin bahagia adalah bagaimana sekarang mereka bicara tidak ada lagi lo-gue diantara mereka berdua, sapaan itu bisa dibilang kemajuan bukan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku sayang kamu, aku bahagia sama pernikahan ini Kyungsoo. Aku harap suatu saat kamu juga akan berbahagia akan pernikahan ini </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin menyematkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi Kyungsoo, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyungsoo mengetahui Jongin menciumnya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ini aneh sangat-sangat aneh, Kyungsoo yang terus mengikuti di belakang Jongin kemanapun Jongin pergi itu aneh. Kata Kyungsoo ia takut akan terjadi hal seperti semalam. Mau marah karena di ikutin terus namun </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>aegyo</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kyungsoo itu kelemahan terbesar Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin mau kemana?.” Jongin berhenti melangkah saat jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo menahannya, memandang Jongin dengan mata membulat dan bibir yang mengerucut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku mau ke toilet Soo, sudah kebelet ini, kenapa mau ikut juga ke toilet?.” Jongin bersumpah wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah, kemudian melepas genggamannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana pergi, Kyungsoo kesal sama Jongin, Kyungsoo marah.” Jika bukan kondisi gawat mungkin Jongin akan kembali duduk di sofa dan menguyel-uyel pipi menggembung Kyungsoo, sangat lucu. Setelahnya Jongin berjalan terburu ke toilet dalam kamar, panggilan alam yang tidak dapat dicegah, mungkin terlalu banyak sarapan. Kyungsoo memasak berbagai macam kudapan yang enak, setelah sekian tahun Jongin dapat merasakan masakan Kyungsoo lagi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berusaha meredam rasa malu akan perkataan Jongin. Saat merasa dapat mengendalikan diri Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan Jongin pagi tadi saat Kyungsoo masih memejamkan kedua matanya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah terbagun saat merasakan pergerakan di sofa. Namun Kyungsoo memilih tak membuka  kedua mata dan Kyungsoo bersyukur karena tidak membuka kedua mata Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bagaimana suara dalam Jongin mengatakan sayang pada Kyungsoo dan bahagia tentang pernikahan ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karena dalam mood baik, Kyungsoo bahkan memasak banyak kudapan untuk Jongin dan betapa bahagianya hati Kyungsoo karena Jongin makan dengan sangat-sangat lahap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan aura mencekam menyelimuti, bahkan terdengar suara seperti lagu yang diputar, lagu dengan nada penuh kesedihan menyayat hati seakan ingin menyampaikan pesan tak sampai. Kyungsoo memandang sekitarnya mencari dimana sumber suara berasal, semakin Kyungsoo mencoba mencari sumber suara maka semakin nyaring suara lagu tersebut. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan diri, mencoba berpikir jernih. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat merasakan lengan dipukul dari belakang. Mulai merutuki kejadian kali ini, mengapa Jongin terlalu lama di toilet, Kyungsoo gusar bola matanya bahkan melirik kesana kemari memastikan setiap sudut villa dengan hati yang terus memanjatkan doa agar Jongin segera kembali ke ruang keluarga. Karena seperti ada yang kembali memukul lengan dari belakang Kyungsoo pun membalik badannya ke arah jendela dan akhirnya yang Kyungsoo takutkan kembali muncul, orang yang sama saat Kyungsoo movie night dengan Jongin dengan penampilan yang sama namun mempunyai ekspresi berbeda. Jika semalam ia melirik dengan tajam maka sekarang menunjukkan wajah sedih mata yang menyiratkan terluka yang dalam seperti ingin menyampaikan banyak sekali pesan-pesan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo yang penakut yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan adalah terus memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar Jongin cepat kembali, ingin berteriak tapi suaranya seperti tertahan di ujung lidah suara tangisan pun seperti enggan untuk terdengar. Kyungsoo kira seperti ini hanya muncul di malam hari ternyata siang hari pun terjadi. Orang itu yang Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat separuh badan mencoba bersenandung, Kyungsoo tahu lagunya, lagu yang memicu semua ini terjadi. Pada akhir senandungnya orang itu menatap lurus Kyungsoo yang membeku tersenyum manis dan kemudian menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo masih berada di posisinya saat Jongin datang menghampiri. Bila Jongin tidak bergerak dengan cepat mungkin Kyungsoo akan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan keras. Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar, matanya yang masih melirik cemas berusaha fokus pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mengatur nafas perlahan seakan-akan menyerahkan hidup pada Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lambat memajukan tubuhnya menjatuhkan kepala pada dada bidang Jongin beristirahat untuk sementara. Menutup mata berusaha melupakan potongan ingatan menyeramkan yang menghampiri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin keluar kamar dengan segar, mencuci wajah untuk menyegarkan maka setelahnya Jongin menuntut langkah kaki ke ruang keluarga dimana Kyungsoo menunggu. Namun saat sampai di ruang keluarga Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang melamun sampai pada akhirnya Jongin bergerak untuk menangkap Kyungsoo yang terjatuh, merengkuh tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang gelisah hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Saat Jongin merasakan hembusan nafas teratur dari Kyungsoo maka Jongin memperbaiki tidur Kyungsoo sebelum lehernya sakit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entah apa yang terjadi air wajah Kyungsoo tampak gelisah awalnya dan sekarang Kyungsoo tertidur dengan wajah yang tenang. Tapi kedua tangan yang terus memeluk Jongin dengan erat seakan-akan mencari ketenangan dan perlindungan. Jongin suka memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tertidur, tidak ada kata membosankan dari wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus dahi Kyungsoo yang berkerut samar turun ke pipi Kyungsoo yang halus bagai porselen. Jongin suka dengan semua yang ada di diri Kyungsoo. Merebahkan tubuhnya di bagian sofa yang cukup untuk ditempati 2 orang, membawa kepala Kyungsoo berbantal lengannya dan tangannya yang lain memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan posesif. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dari seluruh hari-hari yang Jongin lewati hari ini adalah yang berkesan untuk hidupnya. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun Jongin dapat kembali merasakan bagaimana nyaman nya saat Kyungsoo berada dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo yang bertubuh mungil sangat pas dalam pelukan Jongin seperti Tuhan memang sengaja menciptakannya untuk saling melengkapi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sedari terbangun dari tidur siang diatas sofa, yang awalnya Jongin berpikir akan mendapat sebuah tamparan atau tendangan karena dengan beraninya memeluk Kyungsoo tapi semua pikiran buruk Jongin sirna saat Kyungsoo membuka manik matanya melihat Jongin dengan tatapan sayu serta Jongin yang was-was namun Jongin hanya bisa terdiam saat Kyungsoo semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin alih-alih menendang bahkan menampar Jongin seperti pikiran sebelumnya. Jongin menikmati waktunya saat Kyungsoo bergelung nyaman dalam dekapan, menghirup aroma shampoo Kyungsoo yang manis tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum dengan lebar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, aku takut tidur sendirian.” Perhatian Jongin teralihkan pada Kyungsoo saat berbicara dengan suara teredam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaudah, malam ini kita tidur di sofa lagi seperti sebelumnya.” Jongin menjadi heran saat perkataan disambut gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Di kamarku saja, badanku sakit harus tidur terus-terusan di sofa.” Jongin masih berusaha mencerna segalanya. Ini aneh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katamu tidak boleh masuk kamar kamu apapun yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin aku mengingkari janjiku.” Jongin berbicara dengan sangat cepat masih tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku izinin, aku takut tidur sendiri Jongin, aku takut kalau malam ini perempuan-perempuan itu akan muncul kembali. Please help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamu tahukan aku tidak pernah bisa bilang tidak sama kamu dari kita kecil, kamu bahkan mengatakan kamu cantik sampai aku bilang kamu cantik.” Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat kisah kecil mereka. Kisah yang tak akan terlupakan untuk keduanya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin sudah di kamar Kyungsoo, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Jongin lihat sekarang, mengapa seharian ini Kyungsoo memberi banyak sekali kejutan hingga rasanya jantung Jongin ingin berhenti saja berdetak. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin ke kamar dan saat Kyungsoo dengan pelan memutar Knop pintu kamar hingga terbuka lebar Jongin hanya bisa tercengang melihat sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sedang mandi sekarang, Kyungsoo bahkan rela makan sebelum mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dan Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya, Kyungsoo sangat amat mencintai kebersihan. Sembari menunggu Kyungsoo selesai dengan ritual mandi yang jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin akan memakan waktu tiga puluh menit lebih lama. Jongin mengedarkan pandangan jika diperhatikan dari dekorasi tidak ada perbedaan yang menonjol dibanding kamar Jongin sendiri yang membedakan adalah barang-barang Kyungsoo. Di atas ranjang terlihat ada bantal yang mempunyai </span>
  <em>
    <span>cover</span>
  </em>
  <span> wajah Kyungsoo, namun yang membuat Jongin semakin terkejut adalah guling yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo mempunyai </span>
  <em>
    <span>cover</span>
  </em>
  <span> wajah Jongin dan selimut yang juga ada gambar Jongin. Jongin pusing dengan semua keadaan sekarang. Kyungsoo yang setiap hari berkoar-koar berkata membenci Jongin dapat melakukan hal seperti ini. Maka saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin tak akan membuang waktu untuk memperjelas semua benda-benda yang menarik perhatian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyung, bagaimana m-mung-kin a-apa maksudny-.”Jongin bahkan berbicara dengan terbata-bata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin aku mohon jangan bahas ini sekarang aku maluuuu.” Dan Kyungsoo menjawab Jongin dengan suara yang mencicit jangan lupakan wajah yang merah karena air hangat selepas mandi membuat wajah manis Kyungsoo semakin memerah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saat Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang bersama dengan Jongin dan jangan lupakan wajah penasaran yang terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk  mengatakan semuanya, semua yang sudah Kyungsoo rasakan dan pendam di dalam hati. Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan dan memandang kearah Jongin dengan senyum kecil tersimpul di bibir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku akan berbicara panjang sekali, kamu harus dengar semuanya yaa.” Jongin mengangguk sudah kepalang basah untuk menolak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bantal ini hadiah dari temanku saat ulang tahun kemarin, dari situ aku mikir apa bisa di gulingku ada fotomu, kamu tahukan aku paling gak bisa tidur kalau gak pake guling, jadi aku pesan di olshop temanku yang bisa custom dan gak sengaja liat selimut yang mereka jual pakai foto idol-idol begitu yaudah aku juga order tapi pakai muka kamu, biar kalau aku tidur aku merasa ditemani sama kamu seperti saat kita masih kecil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu mulai membongkar selimutnya dan tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang dicari. Boneka pinguin berwarna ungu. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“kamu ingat gak Jong, kita pernah berantem karena boneka pinguin ini, padahal waktu itu papa sudah kasih kamu boneka beruang tapi tetap mau ngambil boneka ini dan kamu nyerah saat aku nangis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku sampai merengek ke </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> supaya dibelikan boneka persis punyamu tahu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohiyaa, aku senang dengarnya. Bagiku setiap barang yang aku punya saat kecil itu kenangan berharga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku juga, boneka pinguin nya masih ada dalam kamarku di rumah, nanti kalau kita sudah pulang dan kita ke rumahku kamu harus lihat. Selama ini kamu kalau ke rumah paling ke kamar Wooseok.” Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba menggali setiap ingatannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku akan melihatnya. Pasti.” Suasana di sekitar mereka sepi hanya suara hewan yang saling bersahutan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalau boleh tahu Kyung, kenapa saat kita umur 13 tahun kamu mulai menjauh dari aku. Aku merasa kehilangan sosok kamu, hingga aku berpikir untuk membuatmu tetap  ada di sisiku.” Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tepat di mata yang berkaca-kaca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saat pembagian raport kenaikan kelas tiga, Jennie datang ke kelas, dia bilang kalian pacaran dan dia tidak suka dengan kedekatan kita yang menurutnya mengganggu waktu dia dan kamu. Dia bilang kamu merasa terbebani karena aku yang selalu berada disekitarmu. Dan sejak hari itu aku berpikir apa aku menyusahkanmu, apa aku beban untukmu, karena aku tidak mau egois aku memilih menjauh dari kamu tapi semuanya tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo meringis saat Jongin mencengkam tangannya serta menghujai Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo kamu mikir gak seberapa sedihnya aku saat kamu menghindar, aku sudah terbiasa bahkan amat terbiasa ada kamu di sekitarku. Aku bahkan berpikir apa kamu menghindar karena sudah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak pernah pacaran sama Jennie. Bagaimana aku pacaran sama dia disaat yang aku suka kamu, disaat yang aku sayang kamu. Dan bagaimana aku merasa terbebani disaat aku merasa bahagia dan lengkap saat kamu di sekitarku. Aku pikir kamu hanya ingin berteman denganku hingga kamu menjauh saat tahu aku menyukaimu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, pasti. Pemikiran pendek serta terburu-burunya membuat Kyungsoo terluka secara fisik dan perasaan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin kesempatan ini berlalu dengan sia-sia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku juga terluka saat menjauh, aku bahkan selalu menanyakan kabarmu lewat Wooseok, menjadikan Wooseok alasan agar aku bisa ke rumah kalian dan melihatmu dengan mataku. Dulu aku berpikir aku sayang Jongin aku juga cinta sama jongin tapi aku harus bagaimana kalau diriku saja menjadi beban buat Jongin aku tidak ingin egois dengan bahagia diatas penderitaanmu.” Kyungsoo terisak, akhirnya setelah 5 tahun Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan semua perasaan yang membelenggu tanpa harus merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam tangisnya saat Jongin menarik masuk dalam pelukan hangat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku cinta kamu Kyungsoo, asal kamu tahu aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat daddy bilang akan menjodohkan kita, aku tidak bisa tidur saat malam sebelum acara pemberkataan pernikahan kita. Aku bahagia sama pernikahan ini, selama itu bersama kamu, yang akan aku rasakan adalah kebahagian. Jadi Kyungsoo bisakah kamu juga merasa bahagia akan pernikahan kita.” Kyungsoo menangis mendengar semua perkataan Jongin merasa sangat istimewa karena dicintai oleh orang seperti Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku juga mencintai Jongin, aku mendengar bagaimana kamu bilang bahagia menikah denganku saat aku terbangun tadi pagi. Dan jujur aku bahagia bisa menikah sama Jongin. Aku bahagia karena disayang balik sama Jongin. Dan aku akan selalu bahagia bila itu dengan Jongin.” Kyungsoo bahagia saat merasakan pelukan Jongin yang mengerat, ciuman Jongin yang mendarat di pelipis dan di kepala Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal, jadikan pernikahan ini menjadi awal dan akhir kebahagian kita, entah saat kita dalam keadaan sehat sakit susah dan senang. Pastikan kamu akan mengatakan segalanya padaku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Kim Kyungsoo, so lucky to have you in my life and so lucky to be your love my wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too Kim Jongin I’m more lucky to have you in my life and I’m so lucky to be your love, my husband.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin suka pemandangan ini, dimana di depan wajahnya ada Kyungsoo yang masih tidur hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajah Jongin membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti untuk mengucap syukur karena sekarang Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhasil melalui setiap kesalahpahaman. Jari Jongin bergerak menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo mengekspansi setiap jengkal mahakarya Tuhan, jari Jongin bergerak turun ke hidung mancung Kyungsoo dan berakhir di bibir cantik Kyungsoo, sempat termenung hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuskan mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum mengingat ciuman pertamanya baru saja hilang dan Jongin harap demikian dengan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sayang bangun. Walaupun kita di kurung di villa ini setidaknya juga harus bangun pagi, aku lapar.” Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah bangun matanya berkedip saat Jongin menyentuh hidungnya dan jangan lupakan kedua pipi chubbynya bersemu merah saat bibir Jongin mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin aku maluuuuuuu.” Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa kecil karena tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sayang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin jangan panggil sayang terus, aku mohon kasihani jantungku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke, kamu jadikan kuliah yang sama dengan aku?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awalnya tidak mau, tapi karena sekarang Jongin adalah suamiku jadi aku mau satu kampus. Aku akan memantau orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatimu.” Jongin tertawa dengan keras karena perkataan Kyungsoo yang terdengar posesif.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, posesif sekali istriku.” Jongin menjawil kecil hidung Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang kepalang malu memutuskan memeluk Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pagi cerah itu tetap berlangsung hingga terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar. Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku di dalam pelukan Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin itu apa, mengapa ribut sekali?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entahlah, mau melihatnya.” Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya namun tak bisa bergerak bebas karena Kyungsoo yang memeluk begitu erat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku takut kejadian seperti kemarin Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenang ada aku, kamu bisa meluk aku kapanpun.” Jongin berharap Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Jongin akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baiklah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang Jongin memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin juga penakut dan Kyungsoo senang Jongin bisa menjaga diri dari rasa takut untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah dekat dengan sumber keributan yaitu ruang keluarga Kyungsoo bisa melihat di sofa ada Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari entah apa membongkar hampir setiap sudut sofa hingga akhirnya baekhyun mengangkat tangannya tinggi sambil berteriak mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memperhatikan mereka. Saat Kyungsoo tahu siapa saja yang membuat keributan Kyungsoo melepas pelukan berjalan maju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EKHEM.” Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun membeku, Chanyeol yang awalnya malas-malasan sontak berpaling ke arah Kyungsoo minus Jinhyuk dan Wooseok yang masih bergelung nyaman satu sama lain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bangun semuanya.”  Jongin menghampiri sofa tempat Wooseok tidur memukul kepala Jinhyuk yang tidur memeluk Wooseok erat. Jinhyuk yang merasa sakit membuka perlahan matanya kemudian terduduk saat melihat tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo, karena pergerakan cepat Jinhyuk membuat tidur Wooseok tidak nyaman akhirnya memutuskan bangun mengabaikan tatapan menghujam Kyungsoo pada mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan disini.” Kyungsoo kembali bersuara mengharapkan ada yang memberitahu alasan kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang keluarga yang sangat-sangat berantakan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KAK KYUNGSOO.” Wooseok berteriak nyaring, nyawanya baru utuh terkumpul matanya akhirnya melihat tatapan tajam Kyungsoo, membuatnya mengkerut ketakutan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jinhyuk mencari perlindungan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang.” Suasana masih hening. Empat orang yang menjadi tersangka saling melirik satu sama lain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo sedang bertanya, ayo dijawab sebelum istriku mengamuk.” Jongin yang merasa kasihan memulai perbincangan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooseok yang akan jelaskan karena ini ide wooseok.” Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setidaknya bila Wooseok yang bercerita sisi galak Kyungsoo tidak akan muncul semuanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi ini ide Wooseok buat ngurung kakak disini, Wooseok capek liat kak Kyung dan kak Jongin yang saling mencintai namun terhalang kesalahpahaman dan rasa gengsi yang besar. Tapi niat awalnya hanya mengurung sampai kak Baek kasih ide yang lebih besar.” Belum merasa puas dengan jawaban Wooseok, Kyungsoo pun memandang Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk bercerita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“karena menurutku mengurung kalian berdua disini tidak efektif, jadi aku berinisiatif buat semuanya berbau horor jadi dengan bantuan Chanyeol dan Jinhyuk kita susun rencana ini dan semuanya berjalan lancar karena </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy, mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, papa, dan mama mendukung penuh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malahan ya dari rencana perjodohan dan pernikahan sudah disusun matang antara orang tua kita semua. Karena mereka ingin sumbangan ide yang lebih menantang makanya kita berempat direkrut sebagai anggota untuk menyatukan kak Kyung dan kak Jongin agar tidak saling menyakiti.” Wooseok berbicara dengan antusias membeberkan setiap rahasia yang berhasil disimpan dengan rapat sebelum ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana kece kan rencana mereka, tapi karena keterbatasan tenaga serta waktu yang kurang tepat bagian teror meneror di serahkan pada kami anak muda.” Jinhyuk berbicara dengan semangatnya. Tidak ada satupun rahasia diantara mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mengapa Jongin biasa saja saat melihat mereka, mengapa tidak terkejut seperti aku.” Kyungsoo tadi heran mengapa saat dirinya terkejut tapi Jongin terlihat biasa saja. Jongin tersenyum maklum kemudian mengeluarkan suara sebelum mata Kyungsoo semakin melotot tajam dan satansoo akan keluar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Karena, saat kejadian guci pecah semuanya terlihat janggal Kyung, jadi aku memutuskan mencari tahu, dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara Jinhyuk ternyata selama ini mereka juga tinggal di villa ini di kamar ujung dekat dapur kalau masuk ke kamar itu nantinya ada pintu untuk keluar vila ini.” Kyungsoo terperangah mendengar setiap perkataan teman-temannya dan suaminya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi Jongin tahu kalau kita sedang dikerjain?.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin tahu Kyung, jadi kita memutuskan biar Jongin tahu supaya rencana kita berjalan lancar dan Jongin setuju. Jongin bilang demi cintanya buat kamu Kyung. Jongin benar-benar mencintaimu.” Chanyeol menghela napas saat sudah menjelaskan setiap kejadiannya sedangkan Kyungsoo termenung. Namun pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menaruh atensi pada orang-orang di depannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi mengapa kalian semua keluar dari kamar dan tidur di sofa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi kita rencananya mau balik nakut-nakutin kak Kyungsoo tapi saat kita keluar ruang keluarga sepi, dan Wooseok bilang dia mendengar suara kakak dalam kamar sedang berbincang serius. So kita memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berakhir tertidur di sofa.” Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar setelah menjelaskan kembali duduk masalahnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kak Kyung maafin kami ya. Wooseok merasa bersalah saat melihat kak Kyung benar-benar ketakutan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Benar kata Wooseok Kyung, dia bahkan menangis setelahnya untung aku masih bisa menyakinkan kalau ini demi kalian.” Baekhyun dan Wooseok berdiri menyongsong Kyungsoo ketiganya berpelukan dengan Wooseok yang menangis di pundak Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kami harap kalian sudah memahami satu sama lain, tahu kalau kalian itu saling mencintai.” Suasana haru itu membuat Chanyeol teringat dengan tujuan rencana mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Kalian sudah jadi kan.” Dan suasana haru rusak akan pertanyaan Jinhyuk </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi apa?.” Kyungsoo bertanya sedangkan yang lain sudah merasa terwakilkan oleh Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kak Jongin dan kak Kyungsoo sudah pacaran kan sekarang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Heh bocah, gue sama Kyungsoo gak pacaran tapi kami sudah menikah, Kyungsoo itu istriku dan aku suami Kyungsoo.” Jawaban Jongin membuat empat orang disana bersorak gembira, kerja keras mereka terbayarkan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooseok mau nelpon mommy sama mama, menyampaikan berita gembira ini, mengatakan bila rencana kita semua berhasil.” Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bagaimana bisa menelpon kalau signal disini saja bermasalah. Baekhyun menuntut Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa samping Jongin kemudian dirinya kembali duduk di sofa samping Chanyeol fokus semuanya teralihkan pada Wooseok yang sibuk dengan handphonenya hingga suara lain terdengar di antara mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> bilang ke </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mama dan papa kali kak Jongin dan kak Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.” Wooseok mematikan panggilannya dengan segera. Bisa ditebak di tempat nan jauh disana pasti </span>
  <em>
    <span>mommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> nya sedang mengomel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa </span>
  <em>
    <span>signal</span>
  </em>
  <span> baik-baik saja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Signal</span>
  </em>
  <span> selalu baik-baik saja. Kecuali kemarin karena kami sudah merusak </span>
  <em>
    <span>signal</span>
  </em>
  <span> untuk sehari. Berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol dan Jinhyuk yang dapat menggunakan kemampuannya, tidak sia-sia mereka belajar IT seperti orang gila.” Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan suka cita sedang yang dipuji tersenyum bangga kearah Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah “Aku lupa sudah di jebak sama kalian.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Btw</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan aku sangat ketakutan karena kalian semua terlebih pada Wooseok dan Baekhyun yang </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosplay</span>
  </em>
  <span> menjadi hantu. Jadi aku sarankan setelah kita semua kembali ke Seoul lebih baik kalian berdua mendaftar sebagai pekerja di rumah satu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kak KYUNG/KYUNGSOO.” Teriakan tidak terima Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta suara tertawa Chanyeol dan Jinhyuk memenuhi ruangan saling meledek satu sama lain. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, mencoba menenangkan diri dan pikirannya dengan semua kejadian mengejutkan ini, bila diingat Kyungsoo ingin memaki namun tidak tega dengan tatapan polos Wooseok dan muka melas Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“kamu pasti lelah, kamu bisa istirahat sekarang semoga dengan adanya aku bisa membuatmu tenang dan bahagia Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Jongin diatas bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun yang ada hanya ketulusan yang tersampaikan. Hingga Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengikuti ritme ciuman Jongin saling menyesap satu sama lain melupakan sekitar mereka seakan dunia hanya milik mereka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cekrek”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bahkan suara tangkapan kamera handphone dan kikikan Baekhyun dan Wooseok tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayo Baek kita pergi dari sini jangan mengganggu orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta.” Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak betah juga berlama-lama menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu membuat pikirannya terbang kemana-mana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seok sayang, ayo ikut kak Chanyeol kirimnya nanti saja ya. Ayo pergi.” Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berjalan berdampingan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang keluarga Wooseok berbalik mengulas senyum indahnya. Wooseok turut senang dengan hubungan kedua kakak yang paling Wooseok sayang. Semoga setelah ini hanya kebahagian yang menghampiri mereka. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terus mendominasi kegiatan mereka sekarang, tidak ingin meninggalkan sekecil pun rasa dari Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah sangat lama mendamba, membayangkan bibir Kyungsoo berada di bawah tawanannya, bibirnya kenyal, ada rasa raspberry yang Jongin rasakan. Setelah ini bibir Kyungsoo akan menjadi candu. Karena terlalu bersemangat Jongin tidak sengaja menggigit bibir Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“auchhh, Jongin jangan digigit sakit.” Kyungsoo melepaskan pagutan mereka mengatur nafas mereka yang putus-putus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maaf sayang, aku gak sengaja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin jangan ceroboh dong, sudah setiap hari rusakin barang karena ceroboh jangan sampai bibirku juga lecet karena Jongin ceroboh.” Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenapa ketawa, aku marah ya.” Jongin mencoba meraih tubuh Kyungsoo ingin memeluk namun Kyungsoo menghindar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“iyah, janji aku bakalan belajar ngurangin sifat ceroboh aku, sini dong deketan aku mau peluk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janji ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“heum janji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pun masuk dalam rengkuhan tangan kokoh Jongin bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Jongin. Menikmati waktu mereka berdua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidupku sayang. Cerita kita kenangan kita akan selalu menjadi cerita indah untuk aku.” Jongin berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terima kasih juga Jongin mau tetap disisiku setelah semua kesalahpahaman, pertengkaran  dan kecanggungan yang terjadi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I Love you my husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I Love you too my Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kamu akan selalu tersenyum karena bagaimanapun hidup akan selalu ada rintangannya. Dan aku harap saat rintangan itu datang kamu akan terus menggenggam tanganku dan percaya padaku. Jadi ayo hidup bersama mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya, kamu mau kan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku akan terus menggenggam tangan kamu dan percaya sama kamu. Dan selama itu kamu aku akan selalu bahagia. Jadi aku mau menghabiskan seluruh hidupku sama kamu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setiap pengakuan cinta dari kedua belah bibir kedua insan Tuhan akan menjadi awal mula cerita mereka entah itu kebahagian kesedihan sakit dan air mata. Semoga Tuhan selalu menjaga rasa cinta mereka dan selalu menyertai perjalanan mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perjalanan hidup ini tidak mungkin berhenti di jalan ini, di masa depan yang menunggu akan banyak rintangan yang menghadang, entah cerita apa yang akan datang menguji, menghadapinya bersama dengan saling menguatkan, menyakinkan diri dengan cinta semua akan menjadi berarti di kehidupan ini. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>END</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>